Killonn
History Early life Killonn was once a general in the Underworld serving under a Noble Demon named Dexia. As time went by a rogue demon called Scar started a rebellion against the ruler of the underworld Skatrixx, so Killonn was ordered to defeat and capture Scar. When he finally confronted Scar and was about to capture him Scar attacked Dexia this angered Killonn so he brutally killed Scar with his bare hands before he could harm Dexia. Due to this, Killonn was put on trial before the Noble Demons because he was supposed to capture Scar not kill him. The Noble Demons found out about a secret that was between Killonn and Dexia they found out they were in a romantic relationship, since Killonn was a lower rank than Dexia it was not allowed. On the day of his trial a demon named Lucifer who was Killonn's lieutenant and his most trusted soldier, tried to stand up for him but failed. Right before Killonn was about to banished he begged Dexia to say something but she stayed silent and that enraged Killonn to the point of cursing at her than he left the underworld. '' '' Banishment to Spherus Magna Two days after his banishment to Spherus Magna, Killonn found a Great Being wandering around so he attacked him somehow Killonn managed to get the upper hand and killed the Great Being then he used his mask power to absorb all of the great being's power. Using the Great Being's power he became part of the rulers of Spherus Magna. '' '' About a year later Killonn took part in a experiment because a few days ago portals started opening up all over the planet the only things that came through were strange looking eggs so a Great Being named Severn gathered them all up and took them to his lab. So Killonn was given one for his own for some reason, he went to his secret hideout with a couple other Great Beings called Razzuk and Moro. He decided to combine his own DNA with the egg since the creature within it was dying unfortunately the egg would not hatch but it was still alive. Due to it not hatching Killonn decided to just keep it with him until he could figure out how to hatch it, at this time Killonn and his companions formed a secret organization and renamed themselves the Dark Beings and Killonn created the substance known as Shadadermus. Betrayal After creating the Shadadermus substance Killonn set his sinister plan into effect. First he sent his Zezak army to destroy the Mata-Nui robot then he and his companions attacked the Great Beings fortress in order to overthrow them. As they were attacking the fortress a Toa team known as the Toa Metra managed to stop the Zezak army just as The Shattering occured protodermus poured out of the cracks in the planet and obliterated the Zezak for good, after that the Toa headed for the fortress just as the Dark Beings were about to gain full control of it. The Toa Metra fought against the Dark Beings unfortunately most of them lost their lives until only three were left who were known as Toa Cryrus, Toa Xerra, and Toa Voron. The three confronted Killonn in the Throne Room he was surprised that they managed to survive but just laughed at them he had the Infinity Stone in his clutches which he intended to use to gain ultimate power for himself. Cryrus and the others had a long and desperate battle with Killonn but he got the upper hand and over powered them as he was about to finish them off a Great Being named Severn interfered and saved Cryrus and Voron but Xerra was captured by Killonn and was seemingly killed by him. Cryrus was enraged by this and attacked him but Killonn accidently dropped the stone and it broke in half this caused Killonn to split into four different separate beings with four different personalities and Cryrus due to his anger gained a split personality. After Killonn regained his senses he realised what just happened and sent his other selves to the matoran universe through a portal forcefully so they would be out of his way he then grabbed both halves of the stone and ran through a portal, Cryrus and Voron followed him but were separated. Killonn eventually noticed Cryrus behind him so he unleashed a powerful blast of shadow energy at him which gravely injured Cryrus as he fell through a portal Killonn decided to follow him through the portal. The Matoran Universe When Killonn realised where he was he started to wander around until he found out he was on an unknown island in the Matoran Universe. Killonn eventually realised he had lost half of the Infinity Stone he quickly started to around for it but was unsuccessful so he figured maybe Cryrus had it so he spotted a small village nearby so he checked it out. But as he got near the village he saw Cryrus being taken by a blue Toa and a grey one but he didn't see the other half of the stone anywhere so he just left. Killonn spent about a week just thinking over everything that has happened lately and wondered what happened to Razzuk and Moro after he left but just forgot about it just as he was about to go to sleep he heard some strange noises coming from several meters away thats when he saw a group of Toa of Gravity. As he approached them they jumped up to see what was there then Killonn disappeared from view, while they were distracted he stole some sort of strange staff that they were looking at. When they realised the staff was missing Killonn was already gone with the staff. After that incident Killonn started to analyze the staff for about an hour he found out it had the ability to control protodermus but just then he was attacked by a Kardas Dragon but he easily defeated it. When he went over to the dead dragon his mask started to act strangely and it absorbed the dragon into Killonn's body but this did not effect his physical form that much it just gave him a pair of wings and a long tail with a saw blade on it. A week later the toa found out who took the staff and they tracked him down, when they found him Killonn instantly saw them and engaged in battle with them but they were overpowered by his immense aura and attacks. Once they were all unable to fight anymore Killonn just left but the Toa leader managed to get the staff back and he used it to cast a curse on Killonn which transformed him into a giant kardas dragon-like form to seal Killonn's immense power away so he could not use it to harm anyone else then Killonn fell unconscious. Killonn eventually woke up only to find himself in a lab where he noticed that there were other beings in the room with him as he looked down he saw that he was straped down so he broke free of his restraints and held up one of the beings to a wall and demanded he tell him where he was. Joining The Brotherhood of Makuta The black and green being tried to break free of Killonn's grasp but he couldn't even move then Killonn once again demanded the being to tell him where he was. Just as the being was about to say something another large being came into the room and introduced himself as Makuta Teridax. Teridax told Killonn that he was on the island called Destral, he then asked Killonn to join The Brotherhood of Makuta, Killonn at first was reluctant but accepted the Makuta's offer. He spent the next 10,000 years as Teridax's lieutenant and when Teridax betrayed and banished Miserix from Destral, Killonn was sent to the island Xia to gather some supplies for Teridax's experiments. When Killonn had finally gathered all the supplies he spotted an object that looked like the Infinity Stone shard that he had lost 10,000 years prior, Killonn immediatly went after it but it was in the hands of a Vortixx. The Vortixx quickly noticed Killonn and bolted but Killonn easily caught up with the Vortixx and knocked him out, he then took the stone started to leave but the Vortixx got up and called other Vortixx. Killonn found himself surrounded the Vortixx that he knocked out looked at him and told him to hand over the stone but Killonn refused so they decided to take it back by force and all attacked him at once, Killonn just laughed at them and used his mask power to drain them of their energies, this made them all too weak to even stand and they all fell down, Killonn then killed the leader Vortixx and left. During the next 50,000 years Killonn became known as the Endless Shadow as no one has been able to ever to defeat him, several Toa have fallen trying to beat him only to perish. Once the Order of Mata-Nui attacked Destral Killonn fled to some unknown location, during this time most believed he was dead but he was very much alive. Return to Spherus Magna "Coming soon" Personality Killonn has a very broken mind on what he feels about himself and others. He had feelings for Dexia but they diminished during his trial, Killonn can be extremely ruthless and violent at times. He is now an evil being with the intent of taking over Spherus Magna. Killonn can come up with very complex plans rather easily, he does have rather bad emotional problems when ever he is reminded of Dexia like anger, sadness, or extreme rage. '' '' Powers and Tools Killonn wields two duel swords. Both the swords have a consciousness of their own since they were created when Killonn was born; they can choose who their master is by sensing the kind of will their owner has but they have only chosen Killonn to be their master so far. The sword in Killonn's right hand has only negative energy inside flowing from it while the sword in Killonn's left hand has only pure/positive energy flowing from it. The Kanohi Leviathan has the ability to absorb any kind of energy or matter that's around it, there is only one Kanohi Leviathan in existance. Killonn's power and aura are so immense that anyone near him will feel a very heavy atmosphere around them. He has absolute control over the blood in his body, and he can manipulate another being's blood but his blood has to come into contact with theirs. Since Killonn's element of blood uses so much of his elemental energy he rarely uses it, so instead relies on his absorbed elements such as shadow. His most powerful ability is called Bloody Orchestra dubbed by Killonn. ''Quotes'' "Love, mercy, and compassion.....who needs them, power is all I need." - Killonn "When darkness befalls Spherus Magna you will know what is coming." - Killonn, to the Toa Metra "My life no longer has any meaning except for a quick, quiet death." - Killonn, to Dexia during Twisted Fates